Un serpent dans l'écurie
by Tinamour
Summary: Os sur la vie d'un des personnages que je trouve les plus sombres et complexes dans LOTR...


Mon premier Os sur ce personnage très complexe qu'est Grima…J'ai essayé de capter un peu de ce qui fait sa personnalité, de lui inventer un passé…J'espère que cette tentative, incomplète, j'en ai peur, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Il a quinze ans quand il arrive à Edoras.

Il a quitté sa bourgade perdue dans les plaines du Rohan il y a plus d'un mois, il est fatigué de dormir dans les bosquets, dans les écuries, dans les greniers, de ne dormir que d'un œil de peur qu'on lui dérobe son maigre paquetage, même s'il ne contient rien de bien précieux : seulement une tunique de rechange et cinq pièces d'or, tout ce qu'il a réussi à soutirer à l'aubergiste en donnant sa démission, pas de quoi s'offrir, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, la sécurité d'une chambre d'auberge.

Il est brisé par la route, ses pieds le lancent affreusement malgré les cataplasmes de plantes qu'il y applique chaque soir.

Il n'aspire qu'à une nuit de repos, une nuit sereine où un toit le sépare de la voute étoilée.

Dans son ancien village, il y avait un vieux, tellement vieux, tellement empêtré de barbe hirsute et de cheveux blancs sales, que plus personne ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là, ni même s'il avait un jour été jeune. Ce qu'il aimait, le vieux, c'était les étoiles. Dès que le ciel s'obscurcissait, il pointait son museau dans la rue et usait ses vieux yeux à repérer la première étoile, puis à nommer à haute voix toutes celles qui apparaissaient à sa suite. Parfois, des bandes de gamins se rassemblaient autour de lui et l'écoutaient. Il leur parlait des étoiles, de leur histoire, des présages qu'elles annonçaient. La plupart des enfants les repéraient aisément, les montraient du doigt à leurs camarades, mais lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à en voir une seule. À croire qu'elles le fuyaient…Mais maintenant, après tant de nuits passées à les traquer, il les avait eues, il avait pris le temps de les connaître, et elles lui étaient presque familières, presque amicales.

Il cherche une auberge, une taverne, n'importe quoi.

Oh, il ne se fait pas d'illusion, jamais il ne pourra se permettre de loger dans une chambre, mais peut-être qu'il inspirera la pitié, peut-être qu'on le laissera dormir dans l'écurie, peut-être qu'on cherche des bras et qu'il sera engagé.

Dans son ancien village, il travaillait dans une auberge. Il était mal payé, voire pas du tout, mais il dormait au sec et c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et puis, il entendait les clients parler, se donner des nouvelles, débattre. Il aimait bien les écouter, il apprenait pas mal à leur contact, des trucs qui s'avéreraient peut-être utiles, un jour.

L'aubergiste avait une fille, une gamine aux cheveux blond paille, un nez constellé de taches de rousseur, de grands yeux bruns et un décolleté où tous les garçons rêvaient de fourrer leur nez. Elle jouait avec ça, son corps, elle serpentait entre les tables, haranguait les passants dans la rue pour les faire entrer. Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire, elle était encore vierge, craignant trop la colère paternelle pour risquer le coup.

Il avait été tenté par elle, une fois. C'était dans la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, l'auberge était vide, le patron ronflait à l'étage. Ils étaient seuls, elle occupée à astiquer les plans de travail, lui à allumer le feu. Sans crier gare, elle avait entrouvert son corsage, dévoilant sa gorge palpitante, qui donnait vraiment envie d'y passer ses doigts, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était aussi douce qu'elle le laissait croire. Elle s'était tournée vers lui, jouant avec les ficelles qui retenaient son vêtement, et l'avait regardé de ses yeux bruns, un air de défi sur le visage. Il s'était tournée vers elle, avait rapidement gommé l'étonnement qui l'avait saisi, puis s'était détourné. La journée entière n'avait pas suffi pour le débarrasser de son trouble et de l'impression qu'il avait raté quelque chose.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué son départ, trop occupée qu'elle était à draguer un garçon de ferme.

Alors, il avait fait mine de ne pas la voir, ravalant sa rancœur et se disant qu'il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'intérêt, qu'il n'avait pas essayé de l'embrasser et que s'était normal qu'elle l'ignore.

Des filles, il y en aurait d'autres à Edoras, des moins frivoles, des plus belles. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de celle-là.

Alors, fort de cette certitude, il resserre sa cape autour de lui et passe les portes de la cité d'un pas altier, les yeux rivés sur son plus haut point, le château d'or de Meduseld qui, cet après-midi-là, mérite bien son nom tellement son toit brille sous les rayons du soleil. C'est peut-être un présage, qui sait…

* * *

Eowyn.

C'est son nom, le nom qu'elle lui a murmuré avant que son frère ne vienne la sortir de l'écurie par la manche pour la ramener au château d'or.

Eowyn.

Elle a six ans, sept tout au plus, et déjà, une flamme brille dans ses yeux bleus et curieux, une flamme d'indépendance, une flamme qui prouve qu'elle appartient à un peuple libre, un peuple qui parcourt les plaines en se jouant du vent.

Il l'a surprise dans la stalle d'un jeune cheval pas encore débourré et qui craint tout le monde : il recule, les oreilles en arrière, les dents sorties, dès qu'un palefrenier ou un cavalier s'en approche trop.

Une des premières choses que son nouveau patron lui a dite en l'engageant, c'est de ne pas s'attacher aux chevaux : ils appartiennent à des guerriers, ils sont faits pour la guerre et le voyage, pas pour être choyés comme ces chats que les femmes du Gondor gardent dans leurs maisons et cajolent à longueur de journée. Les Mearas sont fiers, comme le peuple à qui ils se sont attachés. Ils ne cherchent pas d'amis parmi les hommes, seulement des partenaires. Et lui, l'adolescent pâle sorti de nulle part, n'a pas intérêt à les convoiter.

Alors, il est surpris quand il voit la petite fille dans le box de l'étalon, en train de le caresser entre les deux oreilles en lui murmurant des mots qu'il n'entend pas.

Sa première réaction est de lui demander ce qu'elle fait là. Mais il le demande brusquement, sauvagement, et la gamine et le cheval sursautent de concert.

Il voit dans les yeux de la fillette qu'elle est fâchée d'être prise en faute, il a même l'impression que des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux, mais elle se reprend plus vite qu'il n'a jamais su le faire et lui rétorque :

-J'ai le droit d'être ici, je suis une princesse.

Une lueur de fierté brille dans ses yeux, un air de défi aussi.

Elle attend, elle attend qu'il agisse comme tous les autres adultes et la renvoie au palais. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il reste planté là, à la regarder, et ce n'est pas le regard de pitié et de condescendance qu'on lui offre d'habitude. Il y a dans ces yeux d'un bleu très clair quelque chose de l'expression de son frère quand il regarde une fille ou des hommes qui considèrent les femmes quand elles passent devant eux. C'est comme s'il voyait en elle plus qu'une petite fille. Ce regard devrait lui faire peur, elle le sent au fond de son être, mais elle ne ressent aucune crainte.

-Vraiment ? reprend-il, comme s'il avait du mal à la croire.

Elle a confiance en lui, même si elle ne le connait que depuis quelques minutes à peine. Alors, elle lui raconte tout : son père qui est mort, sa mère aussi, qui s'est laissée noyer dans le chagrin, son oncle qu'elle adore, son cousin et son frère, gentils un moment, mais qui l'empêchent de partager leurs jeux l'instant d'après. Elle parle, elle parle sans s'arrêter et il se perd dans son discours enflammé, il se laisse envelopper par les mots qui s'échappent de sa bouche. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par sa voix. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tait, le charme se rompt abruptement.

-Mon frère arrive, dit-elle avec un regard pour la grande porte. Il n'aime pas quand je suis ici sans lui. Mais je ne suis plus un bébé, il ne doit pas me surveiller tout le temps !

Il sourit, amusé, et lui demande son nom.

Eowyn…Joie du cheval…

* * *

Le fils du Roi est malade.

On ne sait quel mal le tient, ni comment le soigner. Tous les guérisseurs échouent lamentablement les uns après les autres.

Eowyn vient lui parler dans l'écurie : elle lui conte la tristesse de son oncle, qu'il tente de lui cacher mais qui est trop forte pour être dissimulable, la figure pâle de son cousin, qui délire de fièvres et qu'elle n'a pu voir qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il est entré en quarantaine, l'inquiétude de son frère, qui garde nuit et jour la porte de la chambre et ne s'alimente que si elle l'y force. Elle lui parle de sa propre peur, sa peur de voir ceux qu'elle aime mourir avant elle, la douleur qui remonte à l'idée de ses parents qu'elle n'a que trop peu connu, sa rage d'être impuissante à se rendre utile.

Il la rassure comme il peut, tente de choisir des mots justes, des mots qui touchent le cœur et soigne le chagrin à la racine. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et il sent ses larmes silencieuses passer de ses joues à son col. Il respire le parfum de ses cheveux, celui de sa peau.

Il repense aux enseignements du vieil homme, un soir de pluie où il s'était réfugié dans une cabane délabrée dans les faubourgs. Il lui avait parlé d'anciens sorts qui trompent, de potions qui soignent ou qui tuent, de plantes mortelles et bienfaisantes.

Le lendemain, il se présente au château et demande à voir le Roi. Les gardes rient de lui, prétextent que Theoden à d'autres choses à faire que recevoir des palefreniers bouseux et puants. Il contient sa colère et son envie de leur sauter à la gorge, réitère sa demande, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les vitupérations des gardes n'attirent un soldat barbu. Les deux autres se taisent, signe qu'il est leur supérieur. L'homme pose les yeux sur lui et lui demande ce qu'il fait là. Il répond qu'il veut voir le Roi, qu'il ne parlera qu'à lui seul. Le gradé le considère de haut en bas, un air de méfiance et d'étonnement sur le visage. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il le laisse entrer.

Le Hall d'Or est encore plus grand ce qu'il imaginait : la salle lui semble d'une longueur incroyable, le foyer qui en occupe une grande partie, gigantesque, le trône dans le fond, titanesque. Il est impressionné par la prestance que dégagent ces lieux, avec leurs hautes et larges colonnes et leurs grandes tapisseries aux armes du Rohan. Il voudrait rester planté là, sur le seuil, et contempler des heures durant les merveilles du palais.

Mais le soldat qui lui a permis d'entrer dans ce monde lui enjoint de le suivre et le mène à l'autre bout de la salle, près de la cathèdre, à une vitesse trop rapide pour qu'il ait le temps d'enregistrer chaque détail.

Par contre, il a tout le temps de détailler l'homme qui occupe le trône : un air altier et fier, à l'image de son peuple, des cheveux et une barbe blonde qui commencent à prendre une teinte plus claire, des yeux bleus et fatigués. Le roi doit avoir une quarantaine d'années, mais il en paraît bien plus.

-Que me veux-tu ?

Sa voix, elle, est royale. Résonnant dans le grand hall, elle a un timbre qui inspire le respect, mais pas la crainte. C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît un grand roi : il est respecté, pas craint, ce qui veut dire qu'il a la confiance de son peuple, le moyen le plus fiable pour conserver son trône…

-Je sais comment soigner votre fils.

Sa voix à lui est un peu tremblante, ce que le hall ne se gêne pas pour amplifier. Il sent les mille et un regards des Rohirrims dans son dos, devine les sourires moqueurs qui se dessinent sur leurs visages aux moustaches blondes. Il aimerait se recroqueviller à l'abri, disparaitre dans un trou de souris et ne plus en bouger, attendre que l'orage passe. Mais il se redresse, il ne veut pas montrer qu'il a peur. Il a pour lui la connaissance et la ruse, là où la plupart n'ont que la force brute et ce qu'ils appellent, à tort, la stratégie.

-Vraiment ?

Le monarque semble plus étonné que railleur.

Il lui explique qu'il a eu vent de l'état du prince, qu'il a son idée sur la manière de le soigner, mais qu'il lui fait le voir pour en être sûr.

Le roi accepte, déclenchant les murmures outrés de la foule. Mais tous ces gens peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, le roi a parlé.

Il le guide en personne dans le palais jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Il demande à rester seul avec lui.

L'adolescent délire, les fièvres se sont emparées de lui. On a bien essayé de la rafraîchir, comme en témoigne le baquet d'eau au pied du lit, mais sans succès. Il pose sa main sur le front brûlant, soulève une paupière flasque, palpe une poitrine à peine animée d'un souffle de vie. Après quelques instants de réflexions, il sort la préparation qu'il a concoctée dans l'ombre de la nuit et la fait lentement avaler au jeune prince. Il ingère toute la mixture, docilement.

Il ressort de la chambre en disant que demain, le Prince ira mieux. Il quitte le Château d'Or de Meduseld sans répondre aux questions qui se pressent sur toutes les lèvres et regagne l'écurie.

* * *

Ça fait cinq ans désormais qu'il occupe une grande chambre dans le Château d'Or.

Suite à la guérison presque miraculeuse de son fils, Theoden a tenu à la remercier et lui a offert cette chambre, qui lui sert également à préparer ses potions.

Il n'aime pas soigner, pas vraiment : ce qu'il préfère, c'est manipuler les herbes, imaginer les effets que telle ou telle association pourrait avoir, retranscrire ses découvertes dans un petit carnet qu'il cache sous son matelas, même s'il sait que c'est puéril. Et surtout, elle est là.

Elle vient souvent lui rendre visite, elle s'intéresse aux plantes, elle aussi. Elle est comme une bouffée d'air frais dans son quotidien étouffant, un rayon de soleil par une journée de nuages. Elle passe des heures à ses côtés, assise en tailleur sur le lit ou s'essayant avec application à la réalisation d'une potion. Il essaye de lui apprendre, mais il n'est pas un bon professeur. Elle rit quand il dit cela, de ce rire qui chasse les ombres, et elle pose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle parle beaucoup aussi, de sa peur de grandir, de devenir une femme : elle ne veut pas épouser un homme, porter ses enfants et prendre soin de sa demeure. Elle veut batailler, galoper dans les plaines, s'endormir près d'un feu de camp. Elle n'a que quinze ans, mais elle a déjà laissé son enfance loin derrière elle. Il sait que c'est impossible, qu'il ne doit pas se faire d'illusions pour s'éviter de souffrir, mais, à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrasse, il est persuadé qu'elle sous-entend plus qu'elle ne veut bien le laisser paraître…

Un jour, elle arrive en pleurs dans son atelier.

Il la fait asseoir, passe un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules tremblantes, attend qu'elle se calme et prenne la parole.

Elle lui dit que son oncle veut la marier à son cousin Theodred, dans quelques années. Elle ne veut pas, mais elle ne peut s'y opposer. Ce n'est pas que son cousin soit méchant ou laid, bien au contraire, mais ce n'est pas à ce genre de vie qu'elle aspire. Pour elle, le mariage est une cage dans laquelle elle craint de se retrouver enfermée. Elle ne veut pas de ces liens, elle n'aspire qu'à sa liberté.

Il passe une main dans l'or de ses cheveux, elle pose sa tête contre son torse, qu'elle mouille de sanglots.

Il aimerait la garder contre lui pour toujours, la protéger envers et contre tout. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il l'aime depuis la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle dans l'écurie, mais il n'ose pas : parce qu'il est bien plus vieux qu'elle, parce qu'elle est une princesse, alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple roturier entré par chance dans les bonnes grâces du Roi. Aussi parce que, au fond de lui, une petite voie lui susurre qu'elle va le rejeter.

Au fil des ans, il l'a vue grandir, prendre une allure de femme. Il a vu aussi bien qu'elle les regards que lui lancent les jeunes hommes, mêlés de désir et de respect. La plupart sont plus avenants que lui, plus proches de son âge à elle, plus respectables que lui, le sorcier-guérisseur sortit de nulle part, là où il arrive avec ses mains contenant son seul amour, ils proposent mille et une richesses, des chevaux, une maison solide.

Il sent qu'elle n'est pas prête, qu'elle respire encore l'air de l'enfance, teinté d'espoirs et d'avenirs joyeux. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a traversé, il sait qu'elle croit encore que le futur peut être meilleur.

Il lui dira, un jour, il l'aidera à lever ces ténèbres qui pèsent sur son cœur, il l'aimera plus qu'aucun homme n'en sera jamais capable.

Mais, pour l'instant, il savoure sa présence entre ses bras et se dit que c'est déjà mieux que rien.

* * *

L'occasion s'est présentée et il a sauté dessus.

Il sait que c'est mal, qu'il va la faire souffrir, mais ce ne sera que provisoire : dans le monde que son nouveau maître entend créer, elle sera heureuse.

Chaque soir, lorsqu'il mêle les herbes qui embrument l'esprit du Roi, il ne craint pas la survenue d'Hama, d'Eomer ou de Theodred. Il craint que ce ne soit elle qui pousse la porte de l'atelier, il craint qu'elle ne le voie et comprenne.

Son plan est clair dans son esprit : asservir l'esprit du Roi, comme son maître le lui a demandé, puis, se débarrasser de ses deux héritiers, par quelque moyen que ce soit : le poison est l'alternative la plus propre, peut-être choisira-t-il celle-là. Après, il n'y aura plus rien ni personne pour entraver leur amour. Car elle l'aime, il le sait : elle le lui a fait comprendre par ses regards et ses paroles. Alors, il remise au loin ses doutes et ses scrupules et emplit son esprit d'elle, pour se donner la force d'accomplir ses desseins.

Il la croise chaque jour, peut chaque jour voir son visage se décomposer un peu plus, se faner…L'hiver qui tombe sur le Château d'Or aura bientôt raison de la frêle fleur qu'elle était. Mais il la protégera du froid et du malheur.

* * *

Theoden est mort. Eomer l'a ramené agonisant à Edoras, l'héritier du trône s'est battu contre la mort, mais il n'a pas passé la nuit suivant le bannissement de son cousin. Une belle victoire, dont il peut être fier. Il ne sait pas s'il doit bénir son propre talent ou la bêtise des Rohirrims, qui oublient qu'un guérisseur peut prolonger ou écourter la vie avec la même facilité.

Ils seront nombreux à pleurer sa mort, à déplorer son départ, alors qu'on a tellement besoin de lui. Les ombres se resserrent sur le Rohan comme une nasse autour d'un banc de poissons, mais peu savent qu'il est un de ceux qui les attisent.

Ce matin-là, il se glisse dans la chambre qu'on avait aménagée pour le jeune guerrier, preste et souple comme un serpent. Il sait qu'il la trouvera là, qu'elle l'a veillé durant ses dernières heures. De la porte, il devine ses sanglots. Il entrouvre le panneau de bois et s'approche à pas menus, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, deux saphirs rendus encore plus brillants par les larmes. Il passe ses doigts dans les mèches de sa chevelure, il sent son visage qui suit la caresse.

Sa peau est froide, aussi froide et livide que celle du cadavre étendu devant eux.

-Il a dû mourir au beau milieu de la nuit…

Sa voix est tendue, il a peur de ne pas paraître assez crédible dans son rôle d'ami compatissant.

-Je comprends que son trépas soit difficile à accepter…

Il veut continuer à l'effleurer, mais elle se lève d'un bond, laissant sa main pendante, inutile, aussi dépourvue de vie que celle d'un pantin, et va se poster au pied du lit, méfiante.

-Laissez-moi seule, serpent !

Le mot sinue jusqu'à ses oreilles, continue son chemin vers son esprit, l'atteint avec la force d'un jet de pierre, le transperce aussi douloureusement que la pointe d'une flèche.

Non.

Pas elle.

Les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent de lui, le traiter de tous les noms, mais pas elle.

Pas elle qu'il connaît, qu'il sait douce, fragile et forte tout à la fois.

Pas elle qu'il aime.

-Mais vous êtes seule.

Les mots sortent seuls de sa bouche, doués d'une volonté propre, jaillissant de son être blessé et qui veut blesser en retour.

Il la voit vaciller de l'intérieur, tandis que son enveloppe reste inébranlable, lisse comme un masque.

-Qui sait ce que vous avez dit aux ténèbres dans les moments les plus amers de la nuit, où toute votre vie semble se rétrécir ? Qui sait vos peurs les plus profondes, les espoirs que vous avez relégués aux derniers plans pour vous astreindre à ce qu'on attend de vous ?

Ses paupières papillonnent, masquant brièvement ses yeux d'un bleu si pur. Il y voit poindre quelque chose qui ressemble à des larmes.

Mais il est loin le temps où elle pleurait dans ses bras. Elle part dans un grand tourbillon, robe de neige et cheveux d'or. Elle part, mais elle assène le coup fatal :

-Vos paroles sont du poison.

Il attend qu'elle soit loin, que le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir se soit évanoui. Alors, et alors seulement, il laisse libre cours aux larmes de tristesse et de rage qui lui brouillent la vue.

* * *

Il est vaincu.

Le Magicien ennemi a été plus fort, son emprise sur le Roi et sur le Rohan a pris fin.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à rejoindre son maître, à endurer la punition qu'il ne manquera pas de lui infliger, à écouter ses remontrances et à rester silencieux, dans l'ombre, comme toujours.

Ce qui lui sert le cœur, alors qu'il lance son cheval au grand galop dans les plaines sans fin, ce n'est pas d'avoir échoué dans son rêve de conquête et de pouvoir.

Non, ce qui le rendra à jamais malheureux, ce qui le torturera jusqu'au seuil de sa vie, c'est de n'avoir jamais pu connaître le goût des lèvres d'Eowyn.


End file.
